All The Lights in The Sky Are Stars
by YumiMinamino
Summary: Disclaimer: I do own Gurren Lagann nor Yu Yu Hakusho,all the rights go the rightful owners. It has been three thousand and four years to the date,sense the final battle.Now Kamina's daughter must defeat the new threat of Anti Spiral attacks,what will happen? Note: Yes i know Yoko and Kamina are human in the anime,however i am free to create my own idea's thank you :


The first thing that struck you when you entered the room was obvious,the blue haired woman in the reading a small book,twirling a few strands of her long hair around her nimble first thing you would notice was her hair,which extended the very back of her lower body,then you would notice large bust,which many tended to stare at,much to the womans you would notice how young she was,she was just ninteen,she had powered through college and was the youngest known to obtain a Masters would question her ablities right away,but as soon as attendance was taken,a odd fiery look in her eyes would appear,and you would doubt no had a odd ability to teach multiple things in just a matter of to say lessons were short but information filled,so most of the class period was spend could relate to this woman,prehaps because she was so again she seemed,oddly truth she had needed to grow up far faster then most,at just fifteen she had given birth to twins.A boy and a girl,Dayakka and Anne,they were now age four,loving and highly work was done some girls would crowd around her,begging so see pictures of response was always a light chuckle,then she would allow them to view images she had set out along her the day was done,she would be the fist teacher to leave,her work would be long finished during the free time she had in would then walk from the school,the bustling streets of the city did not frighten she knew the city far better then others,Kamina City,it had been rebuilt by the government in just recent has stumbled upon it and decided to rebuild it,they had found the Kamina monument still standing,with the city's name still inscribed into a solid gold tablet at its large had ventured from her homecity to where she truly belonged,here in Kamina was just letting out when she arrived,the twins ran eagerly from the building and straight for her,running into her open arms receving a big hug,then she straightend and smiled tree toegether walked through the bustling city streets,leaving the preschool behind them.

Placing her key inside the lock,and turning it,she pushed the door open,and the twins burst into the large was gentle chuckle as the woman watched her offspring run eargerly to the kitchen,she barely stopped them from raiding the fridge themselves."Now now you two" she shooed them away from the fridge still chukling,"If you hungry just tell me".Soon the twins were enjoying their snacks,and watching some kids show,while their mother smiled,removing her glasses and placing them on a end entering her empty room,the long black skirt,and button up white shirt were replaced with a more casual and comfortable outfit.A simple light peach tank top,and blue short was at home now,why worry about her outfits? She walked back out into the open,shivering as the cold air hit ventured to the thermostat,and turned up the heat in the apartment a joined her twins on the couch,letting Anne crawl up on her lap while she took out a book and began even a half hour later,the door opended and the twins ran to it,tackling into their father who had just returned from work.A smile crossed her lips,the kind of smile only he could bring later a certain red headed kitsune entered the room,smiling with Anne in his arms and Dayakka attached to his leg."Loose something angel?","Hah you wish" she stood and detached Dayakka for him,then plopped him back on the chuckled,and set Anne next to her brother,then just as she had been anticipating,gave her a soft kiss on her and Anne covered their eyes gagging in response,the couple merely children would understand love some day,and the happiness it brought with it.

The two left their offspring to their show,venturing to the dining room and shutting the door behind them.

The atomesphere suddenly grew serious,"So you heard to then?" Kurama was searching her eyes for some sort of worry.

"Yes i heard,its perplexing,after so many years of peace why must they come again?" she sighed averting her gaze,there had been recent talk of gunmen in the highlands of Kamina City,the city sat in a large valley surrouned by tall mountains,making it difficult to reach.

Sympathy shone in Kurama's eyes as his arms wrapped around her,holding her close and stroking her hair to soothe her."It'll be alright,agel i wont let anything happen to you..".

"It's not myslef i worry for.." her voice was a soft whisper,"these children love their sky so much,i don't want it to be taken from them.."

"That won't happen,not with us here," her gaze lifted staring deep into his deep forest green eyes,"If they could defend this place then,then theres no reason to believe we can't now".

She didn't need to be told what he meant,she knew better then anyone else the truth of of years ago,people used to live by fierce creatures known as anti many many years the surface had become a mere legand,a folk tale.

That was until,her grandfather found his way to the surface,he offered to take his son,her father,Kamina,to the surface with Kamina was hesitant,so his father let him stay in their underground village called Jeeha.

Kamina grew into a man,still remembering the surface his father once showed him,he was shunned by the village by that is until,he met Simon,Simon was fourteen at the time,also a Jeeha convinced the younger boy to help him to breakto the surface,a crude attempt was made to breach the ceiling,they collected the entire herd of pig mole's and planned to breach the surface by riding them up to the ceiling and drilling through it with Simon's drill.

The mayor of Jeeha stopped them however,and locked Kamina in jail,depressed,Simon tunneled deep,discovering a mecha,or robot,a small one able to host maybe three passengers at a time, any other mecha's,the gunman sported a unique cockpit and stands just short of an average human adult.

Later,after breaking Kamina out of jail to show him the gunman,a much larger gunman,broke through the village ceiling and attacked their village,from the surface came a girl with inhumanly red hair,tied back in a ponytail with a large skull large breasts,and a almost nothing skirt,a bikini top with a flame pattern,white boots decorated with red flames,and threatening amber eyes,shot the gunman distracting it long enough for Kamina and Simon,as well as her,flee to the gunman Simon had discovered.

At first Simon was hesitant to drive the gunman,but Kamina encouraged him,he powered up the gunman using a small golden drill necklace he had discovered earlier,with some asistance from the drils the newly named Lagann could transform its hands into,and a little fighting defeated the larger gunman and broke free to the surface.

A very long tale short,the world was still under anti spiral rule,along with the girl,who they learned was named Yoko,and a gunman technician Leeron,they formed Team time they gained many more members and together they rushed to defeat the Spiral King in his home city of Teppelin.

Miyoko was born during this chaos,to Kamina and Yoko,her birth was cause for mometary rejoice,but tragically,Kamina was killed in a battle with a beastman and his guman,his name was took the lose heavily,mostly Yoko and Simon however,Simon and Kamina had grown so close they called each other brothers.

Overcome with grief and worry,Yoko had sent Miyoko to live with her sister Rina,who lived in the Ice Kingdom in demon right,Kamina and Yoko had both been demons the entire time,but nobody accept Leeron and Simon knew of it.

The rest of Gurren defeated Teppelin and lived in peace for many more years,until the anti spirals struck again promting another battle of epic anti spirals were once again defeated and over time Kamina city was destroyed.

However they had not anticipated one thing,that there would be another anti spirals flourished in some unseen realm,now they threatend earth once again,but sense the last battle,the famous Gurren Lagann,had disappeared.


End file.
